Vegas Golden Knights
| media_affiliates = AT&T SportsNet Rocky Mountain West (TV) KRLV (Fox Sports 1340/98.9) (English radio) KENO (ESPN Deportes 1460) (Spanish radio) | owner = Bill Foley (70%) Maloof family (30%) | general_manager = Kelly McCrimmon | head_coach = Gerard Gallant | captain = Vacant | minor_league_affiliates = Chicago Wolves (AHL) Fort Wayne Komets (ECHL) | stanley_cups = 0''' | conf_titles = '''1 (2017–18) | presidents'_trophies = 0''' | division_titles = '''1 (2017–18) | website = }} The Vegas Golden Knights are a professional ice hockey team based in the Las Vegas metropolitan area that competes in the National Hockey League (NHL). They are members of the Pacific Division of the league's Western Conference, and began play in the 2017–18 NHL season. The team is owned by Black Knight Sports & Entertainment, a consortium led by Bill Foley and the Maloof family. The team plays its home games at T-Mobile Arena on the Las Vegas Strip in Paradise, Nevada. History Background and establishment The NHL has had a presence in Las Vegas since 1991; that year, the city hosted the first outdoor game between two NHL teams – a preseason exhibition between the Los Angeles Kings and New York Rangers outside Caesars Palace. The Kings would subsequently organize "Frozen Fury" – a series of annual preseason games in Las Vegas against the Colorado Avalanche. The NHL Awards ceremonies have been held in Las Vegas since 2009. In 2009, the media speculated about a plan involving Hollywood producer Jerry Bruckheimer to move the Phoenix Coyotes to Nevada. Rumors of a Las Vegas expansion team surfaced again in August 2014, pointing to a new indoor arena on the Strip (built as a joint venture between Anschutz Entertainment Group, owners of the Los Angeles Kings, and MGM Resorts International) as the potential home arena, although these rumors were denied by the league. In November 2014, an unconfirmed report stated that the league had selected billionaire businessman Bill Foley and the Maloof family (former owners of the National Basketball Association's Sacramento Kings, and founders of the Palms Casino Resort) to lead the ownership group for a Las Vegas expansion team. In December 2014, the NHL's board of governors decided to allow Foley to hold a season ticket drive to gauge interest in a Las Vegas team, though league commissioner Gary Bettman also warned the media to "not make more out of this than it is". The season ticket drive began in February 2015, with interested parties placing ten percent deposits for the 2016–17 season. The drive drew 5,000 deposits in its first day and a half, and reached its goal of 10,000 deposits by April 2015. In June 2015, the league officially opened the window for prospective owners to bid on expansion teams. By this point, Foley had secured more than 13,200 season-ticket deposits. Two expansion applications were submitted: Foley's application for a Las Vegas team, and a bid from Quebecor to revive the Quebec Nordiques at a new arena in Quebec City. Both Las Vegas and Quebec were invited to move into Phase II of the league expansion bid in August 2015, and subsequently advanced to Phase III. At the league owners' meeting on June 22, 2016, in Las Vegas, the Las Vegas expansion bid was approved by a unanimous vote, with play to begin in the 2017–18 NHL season. The team became the first major professional sports franchise to be based in Las Vegas, and the first NHL expansion team since 2000. Foley committed to pay the league's $500 million expansion fee and began the process of hiring the team's principal staff and determining its official identity. Foley announced that former Washington Capitals general manager George McPhee would be the franchise's first general manager. On November 22, 2016, the name was revealed as the Vegas Golden Knights. Start of operations: 2017–present On March 1, 2017 (coinciding with the league's trade deadline), the team completed its expansion fee payments and filings, making it eligible to formally begin operations such as free agent acquisition, and participation in league meetings. Five days later, the Golden Knights made their first personnel move by signing Reid Duke to a three-year entry-level contract. coaching the Golden Knights during their inaugural season. Gallant was named as the head coach in April 2017.]] The team announced inaugural head coach Gerard Gallant on April 13, 2017. Over the next two months, the Golden Knights developed their farm system, announcing affiliations with the Chicago Wolves of the American Hockey League and the Quad City Mallards of the ECHL. The team participated in the 2017 NHL Expansion Draft on June 21, 2017, selecting an available player from all 30 teams in the NHL. The draft picks were announced at T-Mobile Arena during the NHL Awards ceremony. Some notable selections included goalie Marc-Andre Fleury from the Pittsburgh Penguins and winger James Neal from the Nashville Predators. At the 2017 NHL Entry Draft, Cody Glass was the first player selected by the Golden Knights. The Golden Knights played their first game on October 6 against the Dallas Stars with Neal scoring the franchise's first two goals en route to their first victory. The team's inaugural home game was played on October 10, 2017, hosting the Arizona Coyotes as the second game of a home-and-home series. In the aftermath of the October 1 mass shooting, the pre-game ceremonies honored the victims of the attack, and the team issued an appeal for donations to its charitable arm. With their 5–2 win, the Golden Knights increased their unbeaten streak to start the season to 3–0, an NHL record for an expansion team. The Golden Knights are the first team in NHL history to have started their inaugural season winning eight of their first nine games. During their tenth game, goaltender Oscar Dansk was injured becoming the third Golden Knights' goaltender to be injured during the season after losing starters Fleury and the recently acquired Malcolm Subban, forcing the team to start a fourth goaltender in 11 games with Maxime Lagace. Fifteen games into the season, Vadim Shipachyov became the first player to retire from the NHL as a Golden Knight when he decided to return to the Kontinental Hockey League. In December, the Golden Knights set another NHL expansion team record of six straight wins, a record they had previously missed when they lost their tenth game of the season, and established a new NHL record with eight straight wins. On February 1, 2018, the Golden Knights set the expansion team record for wins in a debut season with 34 wins after only 50 games, and then on February 21, 2018, set a record for most points by an expansion team in the inaugural season with 84. Clinching a berth for the 2018 playoffs on March 26, the Golden Knights became the first team since the Edmonton Oilers and Hartford Whalers in the 1979–80 season to make the playoffs in their inaugural season in the league. On March 31, the Knights clinched the Pacific Division title, becoming the first true expansion team in the four major sports to win its division in its inaugural season (not counting all-expansion divisions, as was the case in the 1967–68 season). They had led the Pacific since December 23, 2017. On April 11, the franchise won its first playoff game in a 1–0 victory over the Los Angeles Kings in the first game of the series. Six days later on April 17, the franchise earned their first playoff series win against the Kings, winning the fourth game by a 1–0 score, which also became their first playoff series sweep. The Knights became the first team in NHL history to sweep their first playoff series in their inaugural season. On May 6, 2018, the Golden Knights defeated the San Jose Sharks four-games-to-two, becoming the third team in NHL history to win multiple playoff series in their inaugural season, and advanced to the Western Conference Finals. On May 20, Vegas defeated the Winnipeg Jets to win the Western Conference Finals in five games, becoming the third NHL team to advance to the Stanley Cup Finals in its inaugural season, after the Toronto Arenas in 1918 and the St. Louis Blues in 1968. The Golden Knights would lose the Stanley Cup Finals to the Washington Capitals in five games. In the 2018–19 season, the Golden Knights returned to the playoffs as the third seed of the Pacific Division. They were defeated in the First Round in seven games by the San Jose Sharks. Rivalries The Vegas Golden Knights have developed a rivalry with the fellow Pacific Division members, the San Jose Sharks. In the Golden Knights' first two seasons, they have faced the Sharks. Vegas won the series in six games in 2018 on their way to a Stanley Cup Finals appearance. The Sharks took the 2019 series when San Jose came from behind in the seventh game by scoring four goals during a controversial five-minute major penalty against Vegas. Team identity Logos, colors, and uniforms The team's primary logo is a barbute helmet, superimposed on a black and gold seal, with a V-shaped opening. The secondary logo is two crossing swords behind a red star, designed to resemble the star found on the landmark Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas sign. The team's primary color is steel gray, which is said to represent "strength and durability". The other team colors are gold, red (found in the Las Vegas skyline and at Red Rock Canyon), and black (for "power and intensity"). The first uniforms in Golden Knights team history were unveiled publicly on June 20, 2017. Name The team's name includes "Knights" as a homage to the Black Knights of the United States Military Academy, Foley's alma mater, and because knights were, according to Foley, "the epitome of the warrior class". Foley had hoped to name his team the Black Knights, but dropped that plan after encountering resistance from federal officials. Foley was unable to call the team the "Vegas Knights" due to the London Knights owning the "Knights" name in Canada. "Golden" was included in the name because gold is, as Foley stated, the "No. 1 precious metal", and because Nevada is the largest gold-producing state in the country. "Las" was omitted from the team's name because, according to Foley, residents tend to refer to the city simply as "Vegas", and because a four-word name would have been too long. The United States Army opposed the team's trademark registration because their exhibition parachute team uses the same nickname; they dropped their opposition after negotiating a trademark coexistence agreement with the team. An objection was also raised by the College of Saint Rose because its sports teams use the same name; the Vegas team's initial trademark application was denied as a result, but was later approved on appeal. The team did clear the name with Clarkson University, which also uses the name Golden Knights. Mascot named Chance.]] The Golden Knights' mascot is a Gila monster named Chance. He was unveiled at the team's second home game on October 13, 2017. The team opted against using a knight for a mascot because it found that knight mascots used by other teams were not very child-friendly. Team information Broadcasting Television AT&T SportsNet Rocky Mountain is the regional television rightsholder for all Golden Knights games not broadcast nationally by NBCSN or NBC. The team's designated market includes Nevada, Idaho, Montana, Utah, Wyoming, and parts of Arizona and California. Golden Knights games on AT&T SportsNet are called by former Boston Bruins radio announcer Dave Goucher on play-by-play, and Shane Hnidy, who previously worked color for the Winnipeg Jets on TSN. Radio The team has a three-year radio deal with Lotus Broadcasting. Lotus airs the team's games on its Fox Sports Radio affiliate, KRLV 1340/98.9. KRLV fronts a network of nine stations across Nevada, California, Arizona, and Utah. One game a week is also aired on the company's ESPN Deportes Radio affiliate, KENO 1460, making the team one of only three in the NHL to offer Spanish-language broadcasts. Minor league affiliate On May 16, 2017, the Golden Knights entered a multi-year affiliation agreement with a minor league team, the Chicago Wolves of the American Hockey League. Like most NHL-AHL affiliation arrangements, the Golden Knights are able to transfer players to and from the Wolves. Although the Wolves are the Golden Knights affiliate, the two teams do not share the same ownership. In addition to the Wolves, the Golden Knights were affiliated with the Quad City Mallards of the ECHL for the 2017–18 season, however, the Mallards ceased operations after the one season. On August 21, 2018, the Golden Knights entered a one-year affiliation agreement with the Fort Wayne Komets of the ECHL for the 2018–19 season. Season-by-season record This is a list of the seasons completed by the Golden Knights. For the full season-by-season history, see List of Vegas Golden Knights seasons. GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OTL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against Players and personnel Current roster Head coaches * Gerard Gallant, 2017–present General managers * George McPhee, 2016–2019 * Kelly McCrimmon, 2019–present Other personnel * George McPhee, 2016–present, President of hockey operations * Vaughn Karpan, 2016–present, Director of player personnel * Bob Lowes, 2016–present, Assistant director of player personnel Team and league honors Awards and trophies Clarence S. Campbell Bowl * 2017–18 Jack Adams Award * Gerard Gallant: 2017–18 Lady Byng Memorial Trophy * William Karlsson: 2017–18 Mark Messier Leadership Award * Deryk Engelland: 2017–18 NHL General Manager of the Year Award * George McPhee: 2017–18 First-round draft picks * 2017: Cody Glass (6th overall) * 2017: Nick Suzuki (13th overall) * 2017: Erik Brannstrom (15th overall) * 2019: Peyton Krebs (17th overall) Retired numbers The number 58 was retired by the team on March 31, 2018, in honor of the 58 victims killed in the October 2017 Las Vegas shooting. The team is also not able to issue the jersey number 99 to any of its players as it was retired league-wide in honor of Wayne Gretzky at the 2000 NHL All-Star Game. Records Regular season scoring leaders These are the top-ten point-scorers in franchise history. Figures are updated after each completed NHL regular season. * – current Golden Knights player ''Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games Played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; P/G = Points per game Individual * Most goals in a season: William Karlsson, 43 (2017–18) * Most assists in a season: David Perron, 50 (2017–18) * Most points in a season: William Karlsson , 78 (2017–18) * Most points in a season, defenseman: Colin Miller, 41 (2017–18) * Most points in a season, rookie: Alex Tuch, 37 (2017–18) * Most penalty minutes in a season: Ryan Reaves, 74 (2018–19) * Best +/– in a season: William Karlsson, 49 (2017–18) * Most wins in a season: Marc-Andre Fleury, 35 (2018–19) * Most shutouts in a season: Marc-André Fleury, 8 (2018–19) * Lowest GAA in a season (minimum 30 games played): Marc-Andre Fleury, 2.25 (2017–18) * Best SV% in a season (minimum 30 games played): Marc-Andre Fleury, .927 (2017–18) See also * City National Arena * List of NHL players * List of NHL seasons * Las Vegas Wranglers * Las Vegas Thunder References External links * }} Category:Sports teams Category:Ice hockey teams Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Vegas Golden Knights Category:Sports teams in Las Vegas Category:Ice hockey clubs established in 2016 Category:Ice hockey teams in Nevada Category:National Hockey League in the Sun Belt Category:T-Mobile Arena Category:2016 establishments in Nevada Category:Pacific Division (NHL)